Eternally Rewritten
by ElectraKitty
Summary: Duo is about to leave for a mission. It is mainly a reflection of Duo and Hilde's love for each other. ~*rewrite*~ 2XH


Eternally  
By: ElectraKitty  
  
  
A/N : This is one of my first fan fics, but..as you can see, I've rewritten it. I feel my skill has improved and I just couldn't help but see what I can do with this story. It is pure fluffy stuff, just so you know! I really hope it is likeable, seeing as shonen-ai seems to be so popular anymore.  It is to the song Eternally by Utada Hikaru, but I changed it to the English lyrics. 

Pairings : 2XH  
   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing,Duo Maxwell or Hilde Schbeiker. I also do not own the Song 'Eternally' by Utada Hikaru! So please don't sue me!* bow * I only have a few little bits of money, so you will probably spend more then you'll get ^_~  
  
  
ONTO THE STORY! Grab your Kleenex! *blows kisses*  
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
_Before my eyes, you give off a little shine  
I can't see anything else around me  
Where are we?_  
  
  
 The sparkling depth's of a pair of amethyst eyes watched the sleeping beauty next to himself. 

   She lay there, curled and tangled ever so sweetly in the bed sheets, her chest rising and falling with each precious breath. Her dark tendrils falling gently over her closed eyes, lashes brushing delicately over pale skin. The moonlight shone through the sheer curtains, to cast it's silver light upon her meek body, making it possible for this simple to girl to be mistaken as an angel from the sky.  

   He, Duo Maxwell, watched her silently as she shifted.. that simple movement, Did she realize even her most simple of movement's caused his heart to break? He knew he had to tell her soon, sure.. he had fought in a war, and saved people.. so why was it so hard to get the courage to do this, he wondered. Soft lips placed only the simplest of kisses against her cheek, his breath rousing her from her sleep.

  Her aqua orbs wearily opened to gaze In slight confusion up at his hansom face, before she was overtaken with a smile. But his eyes were filled with immense sorrow as she cast her unknowing smile to him. 

 Duo finally willed himself to speak up, his voice casting a shadow of unsure words.  
"Hilde.. ".  
 Her smile quickly faltered, gone in a flashing instance as she caught the hesitation in his speech. 

"Duo.."? 

   The way she said his name. _Don't do that Hilde..I can't think of leaving that. Your voice._ Just the thought of all this.. he could melt with sorrow, their sweet love still mingled in the air and he  knew he could have backed out at any moment, and left without a word. But he wouldn't.. not to her.  
"Hilde...I.. have to tell you something. Er.. tomorrow...I". _Yeah.. I can do this. _" I have to leave for another mission".  
His downcast gaze moved upwards, only to meet a look that made his heart shatter into a million pieces. Her tear filled eyes, a young woman filled with complete shock.   
  
  
  
_Please, don't disappear yet into the background  
that's started to bustle with noise  
I can't hear anything anymore  
But I can feel you breathe_  
  
  


It hit her so hard.. she had nearly forgotten where she was. Her heart felt as if it would stop , everything.. felt like it would stop. And she wanted it to.. so that it wouldn't be true.. so they could stay right here, just for now.  

 She watched him with a look of utter sadness or horror stricken disbelief, searching his haunting eyes, pleading with them to be lying. Just this once, take it back.

 Hilde barely noticed the callused hand that reached out without a seconds notice to catch the first of many tears that slid down her cheek. His touch.. his hand caressing against her silken skin.. _Don't do that Duo.. I can't bear to know it's leaving me. That touch. _She felt the crystalline tears flowing and looked up to him.  
" Duo...please.. don't let it be true". It came out in hopeless cry, one she had tried so hard to hold back.  
The moon was slowly fading, the cold bearing's of morning .. sweeping away the night's starlit hold, but neither of them could handle to notice. She closed her eyes , causing the tears to fall as he leaned towards her. His arm's embraced her. _Don't stop holding me like this. _A sweet passionate kiss.. one pleading with her broken heart not to leave. _Don't stop warming me with this kiss. _Her eyes opened slowly as the kiss was broken ..so quickly, like that. Breath mingling together.. _Don't let this **end**_!  
  
  


_It's not like me, but just a little,  
I'm hoping for a surprisingly whimsical development_  
  
  
Hilde looked up at him, a question nagging annoyingly at the back of her mind, urging itself forward. She managed to focus on his stunning violet hued eyes. Her heart beating at quick nervous pace, of last minute hopes.  
"Duo ..isn't there anyway you can stay"?  
She mentally cursed herself, Her eyes quickly darting away from his painful stare. No, he couldn't stay! How selfish of her to ask such a thing .. to ask him that when he risked his life for her and millions of other people. His mission was most important, she shouldn't have ever fallen in love with him, She knew this would happen eventually. _Duo.. My warrior.. what if you don't come back? _She could feel a sob wrenching at her throat again as she felt his arms pull her against him so suddenly.. she thought she would fall apart within the crying passion that ripped away at them. The look she had seen in his eyes.. gave her the answer she dreaded.

  Her shoulders began to shake, her hopes breaking down for that moment as she found herself in an utter turmoil of tears.  
  
  
_I wanna be here eternally  
I want to stay like this, gazing at each other  
I can feel you close to me  
I can't stay by your side forever  
This moment alone will forever be, eternally_  
  
  


Hilde tightly closed her eyes, feeling his steady heart beat against her own, she willed herself strength. After a moment of self reassurance,  aqua eyes turned to look at him. Tears still ran down her face, each one giving an echo of the pain she felt.  
  She looked intensely into his eyes, finding the complete truth he held in them, she had never seen him look like that… and that more than ever ..tore her apart. More than his news could. That look, all of his looks, _him_. When did loving someone become so hard? For years she had passed love of as another overrated human emotion. But being with him, that changed everything ..and she understood it.

Her breath came sharp with the sudden realization of this. And she clung helplessly to him.. never wanting the moment to end. They sat there together, wrapped within each other's complete embrace. Sweet breath mingling in a desperation of love. Lips formed into a small frown, and she knew as soon as they had committed themselves to each other , that there was the complete possibility that this wouldn't last forever ..something would come up. But even so , despite the  way they felt that nothing could ever hurt worse.. she would continue by his side as his friend and companion , and would wait and beg the never ending stars for him to return safely.   No matter how much pain she would have to endure.. she knew they were doing the right thing. 

  
  


_This little break before I leave for battle...  
I want to spend it with you  
Our promise was for the next time we'd see each other  
Can you hear me breathe?_  
  
  
Duo looked down at her delicate figure, closed so tightly in his arms. He knew he didn't have long until they would have to part. Anger suddenly coursed through him, anger at himself. He should have never told her how he felt, it was hurting her so much, he could see it. It hurt him to see her like this. But he knew no matter what, there was no way he could ever stop loving her. And at that same instant.. he also realized how strong she was, to endure all of this and stay with his broken soul through all of it. Despite her pain. And he loved her , for everything she tried to be for him, everything she _was_ for him. _Please don't stop loving me._

   He just wanted to be with her, spend as much time as possible, as they fought the intruding morning.. He softly kissed away each tear that fell from her beautiful eyes. His arms holding her close to him. He then kissed her shoulder, before placing another tender kiss upon her forehead. 

"Thank you Hilde."

Her startled look.

"Duo .. for what"?

"For staying by me."

He watched her as she leaned forward, the tip of their noses touching. She whispered to him.. so sweetly. 

"I'm happy to be by your side ..so promise me that you'll come back..". _Promise._

_"_I'll come back. I promise". _How could I not?_

  
**  
**_Everyone has times when they're moved  
by developments which aren't surprising  
  
_

  
Duo looked to her and attempted one of his gracious and silly grins, but it ended up as quite an unsure smile.   
"Hey babe ..Er look at it this way, now ya' wont have to do so much shoppin"!  
Hilde frowned, And gently shook her head "Duo I like shopping for you.." she said. 

_I don't want to stop being here for you._ But.. she knew she had to. She had been patiently awaiting something like this. And she loved him, and his courage to leave and fight for the peace of the whole world. She couldn't bare to know he held the weight of her sadness as well.

Duo frowned and pulled her closer to him," Hilde, just remember,  no matter what happens. I Love you."  
Their eyes met , and she tried to smile. _Don't cry._ But she broke down in front of him, her body wracked with soft cries.  
  
  
  
_I wanna be here eternally  
Somewhere where no one can find us  
I can see you're all I need  
I don't need rescuing until tomorrow  
Even this moment is surely just a fantasy_  
  
  
They continued to hold each other closely , praying to never have to leave each others arms.   
    Hilde felt herself calming.. and she looked up to catch those stunning eyes. She wished he could stay. _Please stay. Not yet. Don't go quite yet. _Tomorrow seemed so close, so dangerously close. And when he left her, she wondered how she would cope with the danger he would go right into. There had to be some way.. some way he could stay longer. 

  Duo shook his head as if he knew the very thought's that ran through her mind. 

 "Hilde, I have to go. I wish I could stay, but .. it's an awfully serious thing."  
  


She glanced towards the window, and then her eyes caught site of the bedside clock._ 12:54.. it was tomorrow. _She held on tighter. A last begging embrace , " I understand ..but please.. don't leave me until.. until later. ".  
He nodded, only to happy to take hold of her request. _It wouldn't hurt them if he was a few hours late!_

  " I wont leave you until I absolutely have to Hilde". He held her close to him , wondering if this was really happening to them.  
  
  
_I can feel you close to me  
Even if we can't go back to that place again  
These feelings I have now; they alone will forever be eternal_  
  
  
Duo and Hilde stood in a tight hug outside the shuttle port. The bustling of a few mechanics and other people around them.. they had both managed to block out the sounds. Hilde breathed in deeply, catching his spicy and wonderfully sweet scent, and she could feel the tears threatening against her half closed eyes. _This is it..._would she ever see him again? She scolded herself. Of course she would ..she shouldn't think of thing's like that!  
Duo saw the tears taking over her grief stricken face and leaned down to whisper softly into her ear. "Hilde ..babe ..i'll be back! I promised didn't I"?

  _ He had promised._ And no matter what.. she would take hold of this memory of him. This sweet vision of a person she had fallen into, only to learn more than her dreams could have ever imagined.  
  
  
  
_I wanna be here eternally  
I can see you are all I need  
This moment alone will be, eternally_  
  
  
They held each other close for a long time, daring against the time.. begging for a few moment's in each others comforting hold. Then eyes met, a look of deep understanding of each other. To know it was time he left, and leave both their fate's up to the future. Hearts barely resisting to call out.. to stop it, to beg for it not to be true. _Oh.._ Hilde thought_, I wan't to ask you.. to stay. I need this to be a bad dream._

   Duo bent down and took her lips in a romantic, loving kiss. A taste of undistinguishable salty tears. And that kiss.. it seemed, had the ability to last forever .. but ended so abruptly at the call of the leaving shuttle, that neither seemed to know what had happened. Duo's face was overtaken with the emotion of complete sadness, a thing that was very rarely found upon such beautiful features.

Hilde smiled as best as she could, and touched her hand to his cheek. Trying with all her courage, despite the further despair it gave her.. to remove that look from his face.  
"I love you Duo"…

  
"I love you Hilde"…_ But I hate this. _That pained look again, before it was completely withered away with his ever cheerful and day brightening smile.  
  


With that simple gesture Duo walked towards the shuttle and made his way up the walk. He  gave a glance back to her and blew her a kiss, and then waving a carefree wave.. he disappeared into the shuttle. After a few moment's, It was cleared for take off. In a time that seemed so short.. he was gone again.

  
Hilde stood there watching in gentle silence, tears streaming down her face," Eternally"....

End.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Anou...so what do you think? I really hoped everyone liked it, even if it's not that great ..it's definitely better than my older version.  Please R&R my sweets!   
  
   
  



End file.
